MR: The Ultimate Test
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: Itex is back. Not only that, pollution and the flock's expiration dates are finally kicking in. Will they be able to survive through all this? FAX. And lots of it. Rated "T" for language.
1. Chapter point 5: Sooner than later

Heya xD Imma back

**Heya xD Imma back! And with a chapter story! GASP!**

**Yupperz, it's true. It's FAX sappy/action-y one (and don't think wrong, for those pervs out there) But…DUNDUNDUN…what happens when they face their BIGGEST obstacle yet?? MUAHAHA! I mean it, though. Read, and two reviewsnew chapter :)**

**R&R&E!**

**Fang: You really shouldn't do this.**

**Me: Maybe I should.**

**Fang: But you shan't.**

**Me: What, so you're British now?**

**Fang: (shrugs) Maybe.**

**Me: (snorts)**

**Fang: Still, you shouldn't do this.**

**Me: You still don't know the problem, Fang.**

**Fang: But you like to ruin me and Max's relationship.**

**Me: Do not!**

**Fang: Do too.**

**Me: Freaking give it a rest and read, okay?**

**Fang: Maybe.**

**Me: Where's the PetSmart phone number? I'll say I have a mutant bird kid and I need an extra large cage….**

**Fang: Okay! Jeez. (sits and reads)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**CHAPTER .5-SOONER THAN LATER**_

"Shit!" I yelled, falling to the ground on top of my shoulder.

I rolled to my other side, gritting my teeth.

_Up, Max,_ I thought. _It still ain't over._

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Since when was I _clumsy_?

I looked up slowly, to find Fang's eyes hiding laughter. "Gonna get up anytime soon?" he asked. I frowned, and slowly got up. My freaking shoulder hurt less right now than it did when I fell about twenty times ago. New record! I'm so happy!

Note the obvious Max-sarcasm.

Angel looked up at me, concerned. "Okay, Max?" she asked.

I nodded, blocking out other, er, _not_ okay thoughts from her.

Iggy and Gazzy were bawling with laughter, and even Nudge's side of her mouth was twitching.

"So," Iggy said between breaths. "The great Maximum Ride can fight like a stone, but when it comes to dancing, well…" he started laughing again. "Shut up," I muttered.

Yup, you heard right. Max Ride dancing. Why? Well, it's my hobby, of course! My new favorite thing to do! If, favorite things include falling over fifty times, then yes! _Bless_ dancing!

If you bought that, you need therapy.

It was on a freaking _dare_, of course. Since I live on the edge, I accepted to try and ballet like Angel.

And, so far, I sucked.

"There," I said. "Dare over. Actually, _game_ over. Bed time."

The Gasman and Iggy had some trouble after that to fall asleep, but Nudge, Angel and Total obeyed without question.

"Dancing," I heard Total chuckle again. "That girl can_not_ dance."

I gritted my teeth. Whatever.

Once we were all settled down in the cave, and everyone but me and Fang asleep, I let out my annoyed sigh.

Fang smiled a sympathetic smile. "How's that as opposed to saving the world?" he asked me.

I smiled back at him. "It's somewhat comforting knowing that ballet dancers have it maybe harder than me."

He nodded. "I'll take first watch," he said after a pause. "You go to sleep."

"Naw, I'm not tired." I lied.

Thing is, I needed to talk to Fang. After all the feelings I had bottled in throughout the day, this was the only time to let 'em rip.

He nodded again, then he raised his eyebrows at me, as if saying, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'm…scared." I whispered.

He blinked, then nodded. "Why?" he whispered back.

I looked up at him. "I can't help but…know something's bad gonna happen. So, yeah, we defeated Itex, everything's gone. But…what if…what if this is the eye of the storm?" I whispered, using the same description he used as what seemed years ago.

"What if this is just for us to prepare?" I whispered once again.

"True, but what if it's just your instinct?" he pointed out. "What if you're just so used to it, you think it's not over?" he finished softly.

I sighed and nodded. "Maybe…maybe not."

"We'll find out eventually, won't we?" he smiled.

I nodded. "We will. Sooner or later…"

What I didn't know was that sooner was just that instant…suddenly everything went black, and I smelled something sick and sweet…and passed out.

**GASP! Okaaay, well this isn't my **_**best**_** chapter…okay, so it's my worst but I need the problem to come out ASAP to get to the FAXNESS!! :) I know it was short and boring, but…let's call it 'Chapter .5', yes? YES!!  
R&R??**

**Pwetty pwease?**


	2. Chapter 1: Itex is back?

WOO HOO

**WOO HOO! REVIEWS! **_**(dances like a friggin' maniac) **_**Aren't I an awesome a dancer as Max? :P Anyhooooo… this chapter **_**is**_** longer,**_** is**_** more interesting, and **_**is**_**n't suckish. MAHAHA! I rock, I know :D Let me have it folks, R&R&E! Criticism always welcome!! **

**CHAPTER 2 SNEEK PEAK AT END!**

**Oh, and ****powerkitty****,** **it's chapter POINT five, as in the half of one?? If you got that :P**

**Max: I'm not **_**that**_** bad a dancer.**

**Me: Er, of course not…**

**Max: SO I'M NOT THE BEST, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO INSULT ME IN YOUR LITTLE STORY!**

**Me: Whoa, white flag o' peace, Max. I needed something to start off for your feelings.**

**Max: No more dancing Max.**

**Me: Sure.**

**Max: Promise?**

**Me: It's against my…er, religion. (smiles evilly)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**CHAPTER 1- ITEX IS BACK**_

It all went black then, yes, but I could still _feel_ (and smell that freaking sweet sickening smell!), and I was being grabbed by strong arms.

"Get off me!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a "Mem mmm mu!"

I knew my hands were strapped behind me, and my feet too. I wanted to move, but it was impossible, it might have only come out as a twitch.

I was panicking, not knowing how to make a move. I tried to kick and shout and punch, but only a twitch came out (I imagined).

"Max!" I heard. Fang! Over here! You can't hear me or see me move but I'm _friggin _alive!

"Get off me," I heard Fang say, followed by laughter. What was going on? I needed to know the flock was okay…

SHIT!  
I hit my head hard against a…wall? I don't know, but it was freaking rock solid. The laughters drifted off, but you could still here, and no one was grabbing me anymore. Frik. I was gonna get a bruise.

"Max," I heard Fang again. Fang!

"Mamm!" I tried to say Fang, but that came out. Weird, because I didn't feel my anything on my mouth. Come to think of it, I didn't feel my mouth.

But I did feel Fang's strong arms grab me and put me to a sitting position, untying my blindfold.

"Max," he said, just as I could see it.

"Mamm!" I said again, confused. I reached up to take off what I had in my mouth but, shocker, I had nothing.

"Mamm!" I repeated. Fang blinked.

"Shit," He said, and leaned into me to feel my mouth.

He slowly traced the outline of my lips, concentrating really hard on something. Then he slowly pulled away and sighed…in relief?

"The effect of the, er, whatever that was is only temporary," he told me. I nodded, though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mat mammenmed mo me mothmerms?" I asked, worried and panicked all over again. His dark eyes never left mine.

"They're okay, I think. They only grabbed us," he said, then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes still on mine.

"Mhy?" I asked him. He shook his head. An 'I don't know' in Fanganeze.

I sighed (kind of) and leaned against the wall too, trying to play it cool.

Inside, I was dying. Where was the rest of the flock? Why had these…things…people…whatever they were gotten only us? Who were they?

Then I remembered that Fang didn't have anything to tie him up.

"Mum mout mu?" I asked him, and I could sware I saw his cheeks flush, but it's Fang we're talking about.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging it off. Whatever.

"Mu mere mey?" His rose his eyebrow, and for a moment his deep eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Whitecoats," he whispered.

Shit.

Suddenly, I felt nauseated, like all my world was going down. No, no I knew it!

Then I felt my world go black.

But before I sank all the way into unconsiosness, I heard something in my head…

_Your mission's not over, Max._

The Voice…No, _Jeb_ was back.

**Grr. I know, short and boring, but I had creativity block -.- BUT you guys gave me 6 reviews in Chapter .5, meaning I owe you 3 Chapters :) So, two more reviews and four chapters, so on and so forth. Don't worry, we're getting to the interesting part. **

_**CHAPTER 2 SNEEK PEAK!**_

"_**Don't you dare touch her," I heard Fang say…followed by a hideous smirk.**_

"_**Aw, the boyfriend protecting the mutant, how sweet," I heard another deep voice say…"I said don't touch her!" I heard Fang yell again, then I had a sudden pressure….getting deeper and deeper…then I letout an earsplitting scream.**_

"_**NO!" Fang yelled…**_

**Haha, oooh, what's happening?! The '…' is for missing parts, cause this is a sneek peak ;) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Retired?

YAY

**YAY! MORE REVIEWS! I SHALL….DRINK THINK THIS WHOLE BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!**

**Ehehehe…thanks to all my reviewers :)**

**Anyways, did you see the sneak peek? Eh? How's that for a cliffy, huh?**

**Anyway, here we go!!  
PS: THE FLOCK WILL COME OUT SOON…I CAN'T HAVE AN MR STORY WITHOUT THEM!**

**CHAPTER 3 SNEEK PEAK AT THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride. **_**(runs off laughing evilly followed by an army of Mini-Fangs)**_

_**Chapter 2-Retired?**_

I opened my eyes slowly, to find we were in the same place as before.

"Max?" I heard Fang whisper. I looked up, and he was leaning over me, with his usual impassive face filled with concern. "I'm fine," I muttered, then inwardly cheered. I got my voice back!

Not _the_ voice, but mine.

Then I remembered. "Fang," I whispered, as he leaned against the wall again.

He nodded.

"I heard…I heard the Voice," I said slowly. Fang's eyes widened a bit. "What?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"I—" I couldn't finish, because suddenly light interrupted us. Then, with the light illuminating the place, I knew we were in a truck. A trailer, to be exact.

And there, standing before us, was a whitecoat.

A whitecoat, dammit. A person who wasn't supposed to be here.

I tried to keep a bored face, like Fang had on right now, but it was hard. What was a whitecoat doing here, and, most importantly, why was he grinning?

"Aqui estan," he said.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. What language was he speaking? Was it secret code or something?  
"Bien," I heard a female voice from afar. "No escaparon."

I looked at Fang, he turned to me, feeling my gaze, and shrugged.

Oh, yeah. Now I feel better.

I turned back to the secret code speaking whitecoat and smirked.

"What? You can't handle a little English?" I mocked.

He just stared at me. "Esta es la cabrona," he said.

So, I don't know this language, but I knew _cabrona_ meant something not-nice.

"Hey!" me and Fang said at the same time. I looked over at him, but he didn't meet my eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the whitecoat.

"Come with us," he said, in a strange accent.

I snorted. "You don't know squat about me, do you?" I told him. He looked taken aback, then he frowned, and spoke into a transmitter. "No coopera," he said.

The transmitter yelled something, but the whitecoat didn't even flinch.

He nodded to himself and put the transmitter in his pocket, and looked to his right. "Ven," he said. God, this was getting annoying.

Then a tall burnette appeared. She was…well, dressed in a white lab coat. The male whitecoat whispered something in her ear, and she nodded.

"You," she said, with almost the same accent as the male.

"Yes, freak?" I answered. I could sware I saw her frown, but, frankly, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. "You're coming with us, like it or not." She told me and Fang. I snorted.

"Well, I believe we _don't_ like it. And—oh, yeah—we're not going. Boo hoo for you." It was amazing how my voice was able to sound rock solid, when my heart was beating faster than a plane.

She grinned so unexpectedly I almost lost my balance. "Fine," she said, and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, and I saw they were doing the same to Fang. He looked over at me and his eyes widened even more, at the same time as mine.

Erasers were holding us.

No—not FlyBoys, but freaking _Erasers._

"Prenez-les au laboratoire et assurez-vous qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Attachez-les bon et serré." She spoke in a different language this time (I think), and her grin grew even wider. "Ils ne dureront pas longtemps, en tout cas."

Well, _shit._ What was she saying, I have no clue, but the Erasers nodded and took me and Fang, with a grip so hard I could swear sooner or later my bones would crack, into a building that seemed to be the only interesting things for miles and miles from here.

"Gosh, have you been working out?" I asked the Eraser sarcastically, but he didn't even look down. I guess he only spoke that other language. But Fang snickered, earning a smack from the Eraser holding him, and I heard one of his bones crack. "Hey!" I yelled at the Eraser, but Fang just gritted his teeth.

They took us all the way to a white room that smelled like chemicals and acid and…my worst nightmare. I stifled a gasp when I saw two dog cages in the very middle of the room, and—shocker, they threw us in them.

They locked the cages and made their way out to the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, but it came out shaking, and I started panting.

"No, Max," Fang said, and I looked over to his cage, not too far away from mine. "Don't—don't cry. We'll get out of this." I nodded, sheepish at my sudden tears. I wiped them off quickly and let out another steady breath.

"Did you memorize any escape routes?" I whispered, and he gave me the tiniest nod of his head. I sighed—maybe we had a chance to get out…or maybe we didn't.

I heard something else crack from where Fang's cage was, and I saw him grimacing at his hand, which was filled with blood. "Fang!" I yelled, and he shook his head. Then I remembered—cages were his biggest fear, and I felt sorry for him. I had an impulse I couldn't resist—kind of like a tic you've had for years—and reached out as far as I could out the bars of my cage.

He looked up at me, a bit confused, then hesitantly did the same. He was getting closer to my hand that instant, when suddenly the door opened loudly, and we both pulled back.

The same Multi-Language Freak female whitecoat we saw a few—I dunno, minutes ago?—came walking in with a serious expression.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet," she said in the same heavy accent, and then looked over to Fang's bloodied hand. "Or not," she said, frowning.

"That wasn't smart of you," she told Fang, and Fang just kept his bored expression. "No," I said. "And it wasn't smart of you bringing us here, either, but you still did." I told her.

She pretended I didn't speak, and kept looking at Fang. "Did that cause you any pain?" she asked him, but he just kept staring at her. "Ah—interesting," she muttered, and squatted next to Fang in the dog cage. "It seems you're strong…stronger than you're supposed to be…hm…" she murmured, and she got up. Fang's jaw suddenly tightened.

The woman raised her eyebrow and looked over to me. "Ah," she said, and smiled. "Well, you won't be so strong soon, anyway," she told him, her eyes not tearing away from mine. She snapped her fingers again, and, almost instantly, two Erasers appeared at the door. "Emmenez la fille et apportez au garçon aussi. Il n'a pas besoin d'être là ... ce sera juste plus intéressant, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. » she said in that same annoying accent, and the Erasers just nodded again. Then they unlocked my cage, but before I could even throw a kick, they cuffed my hands and legs and carried me out of the room…with Fang following behind.

And the Multi-Language Freak, too.

We entered a smaller room, with only one examination table.

Which, of course, I got laid down in.

Ha ha, funny, they forgot to strap my wings. Ha ha.

I pulled my wings out and snarled. Fang grinned suddenly, and did the same.

"Recevez-les!" the Multi-Language chick yelled at the Erasers, and then both of them grabbed me and fang, pulling our wings together. "Ah!" I yelled, because they were pulling my wings down hard, and I was resisting, it hurt like friggin _hell_.

I finally gave up, right after Fang did too and they strapped them to a chair, and they laid me down and strapped me to the examination table, blind folding me.

"Well, are we hitting the piñata yet?" I snarled, but no one did anything.

I heard some movement, then there was a pause.

"Don't you dare touch her," I heard Fang say, in a cold and icy to tone, followed by a hideous smirk.

"Aw, the boyfriend protecting the mutant, how sweet," I heard another deep voice say. Had someone else joined the room? He had that weird accent the other chick had. Was it the guy who called me that not-nice thing back in the trailer?

"Fang?" I asked, but got no response.

"I said don't touch her!" I heard Fang yell again, then I had a sudden pressure going through my arm, and throughout my body. Suddenly I could hear every single thing in the room—the breathing, the heart beats, even the germs crawling up the walls…then the pressure was replaced by pain, and the pain was getting deeper and deeper…until I felt like they were burning me alive. Then, I let out an earsplitting scream, as I felt someone…cut through me?

"NO!" Fang yelled, and I screamed again. "Stop it! NOW!" I heard his chair moving, but no one came close to me.

Then it all stopped. I opened my eyes quickly, and started to pant. I was still strapped to the table, and I looked over to Fang, his expression raged.

"What was that?" I asked breathless.

Fang's face turned into horror, but the whitecoats smiled.

"Max," said the male whitecoat, but he wasn't the same one as the trailer. "That was _'Mettez à la retraite le Produit chimique d'Avancement'_ » He said.

"English?" I asked, still breathless.

The whitecoat grinned. "Retire Advancement Chemical."

Those words split through my heart, and I looked at my wrist, and gasped despite myself.

There was a date written on them… reading '08/25/08'.

**HOMG! WHATTTT?! Muahaha, I left you in a cliffie, didn't I? And yes! I maybe I didn't like LIKE this chapter, but it was long. Hehehe :) But don't worry, dear ones, you get a sneek peak to the third chapter!**

_**CHAPTER 3 SNEEK PEAK!**_

"_**What day is it?" I asked him…"I don't know," he responded quietly. I looked out the desert, wondering why they had done this to us.**_

**Jeb? Any advice?**_** I asked…but he was silent. I looked over to Fang as he looked to the floor. "What is it?" I asked him, and his dark eyes met mine, and he pulled out his wrist. I looked at it…but his didn't have numbers. No. Only one word.**_

**O…M…G! CAN WE SAY 'What the hell'? You can? YOU GET A COOKIE! Lol, anywayyss….Chapter 3 probably comes out tomorrow, so…yeah. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tomorrow

Yo

**Yo. What's Happ'n'ng? lol :) Corny!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3!! Woot! Depressing, and even more Fax.**

**MAX'S MISSION AIN'T OVER YET! SHE HAS TO SAVE FANG!**

**Lol.**

**CHAPTER 4 SNEEK PEAK AT THE END!**

**R&R!**

**SONG INSPIRED!! TOMORROW BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!! Read the lyrics, then tell me how AWESOMELY IT RELATES TO MAX'S FEELING'S HERE!**

**/watch?vS164mbRuZeE**

**(Lol, I found this song, after I wrote the chapter!)**

_**Chapter 3- Tomorrow**_

I had to look away. I couldn't take it. I bit through my lip and tasted my blood, forcing my eyes to move to the ceiling. But, like my life, they didn't listen.

I saw Fang's jaw tighten as they injected that damn chemical in his body.

It took almost hours. My heart started fluttering. I couldn't take it. Maximum ride couldn't take this. Not only the expiration date thing—but Fang's pain.

I heard a faint gasp escape him, and his eyes squeeze chut.

"Please!" I finally yelled. "You can do anything to me just—"

"Shut up Max," Fang interrupted me, though I knew he was in freaking damn pain. I scowled at him, as he yelled a short yell.

"Fang!" I yelled. "Max," he said faintly.

"Fang," I whispered, and held back tears. I felt his pain. I felt my heart tighten inside me—I felt nauseated, like I had no reason to be here—not until Fang came out of the pain.

"Please," I begged in a broken voice. "Not…him…" I felt tears slid down my cheeks.

The male whitecoat snorted. "Touching," he said, and for a moment, I swear I saw regret in the female's expression, but then she looked down.

It didn't matter then—I looked at Fang, and he was panting, as they ttok the needle out of his wrist, to my relief.

"FANG!" I called, as he shot open his eyes, and his eyes met mine. He shook his head, as if to say, 'Don't worry', and looked back up to the ceiling, panting.

God, he was being so stubborn! How could he still be when…dammit!

They unstrapped him and threw him my way. I moved my chair towards his way, and he unconsciously sat on my lap. He looked at me, and instantly stood up weakly.

The Erasers grabbed his arms, and the whitecoats unstrapped me from my chair and grabbed mine. "Prenez-les au camion." The male said in that weird language. "Quittez-les bloqué et assurez-vous qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper pour au moins un bien..." the male whitecoat looked down to me and Fang, handing me to one of the Erasers. "Mille miles."

Ahem.

'Mille miles'. Is it me or does that sound like, oh, I dunno, a _thousand_ miles?

The male grinned at me.

Shit.

**FAXUPFAXUPFAXUPFAXUPFAXUPFAXUPFAXUPFAXUP**

I stared blankly at the miles and miles of desert they had left us in, as the truck disappeared into no where. I looked over at Fang, who, as much as I pleaded, he hadn't let me see his wrist yet. I looked down and breathed out, trying not to cry.

"So," I said, and looked over at Fang.

"So," he said, with a calm voice, but it had a…strange edge to it. I nodded at my wrist. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it?" I asked him, and he shrugged, tracing patterns against the sand.

I sighed, and looked up at the heating sun. Maybe we could wait here…and die together.

_No, Max,_ said the Voice, and I almost jumped.

_Jeb?_ I asked, suddenly desperate. _Jeb? What…happened?_

As usual, he ignored this question. _You still have a mission, Max. Remember, nothing is as it seems,_ he said for the, oh, I dunno, millionth time since New York.

_I don't know anything anymore,_ I thought quietly, and I heard the Voice sigh.

_Look at Fang's wrist,_ it told me. _Then make your mind up._

But…Fang didn't _want_ to show me his wrist, so why force him?

_You're smart, Max,_ the Voice said. _You'll figure it out._

I sighed and looked at Fang. If I started a conversation, maybe it could just…come up? Like, 'Oh, so, when are _you_ going to die, Fang?'

That word made me shudder. I couldn't let Fang, or the flock, for that matter, die. Not without me following.

"What day is it?" I asked him, trying to start that conversation up.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. I looked out the desert, wondering why they had done this to us.

I couldn't ask him. It was his problem, but when he did…die… I'd just go with him.

_Jeb? Any advice? _I asked him, but all he repeated was to look at his wrist, and stayed silent.

I looked at Fang as he looked to the floor. "What is it?" I asked him, and his dark eyes met mine, as if debating something. Finally, he pulled out his wrist. I looked at it, and held back tears. It was his expiration date, but his didn't have numbers.

No.

It only had one word.

"Fang," I mouthed, and he nodded.

'**TOMORROW'**

**(tears in her eyes) I'm sorry :( I didn't want to! HATE ME DAMMIT! GO AHEAD! KILL ME!**

**Fang: Er…**

**Me: FANG! PLAY DEAD!  
Fang: Yes ma'am.**

**Ahem.  
Anyway.  
Sowy, big cliffy.**

_**CHAPTER 4 SNEEK PEAK!**_

"_**Stay up, don't close your eyes," Max whispers to him. He nods. "I wouldn't anyway, as much as you want me too." He grins at her, trying to lighten the mood. She smiles back wryly at him…she falls asleep. He snorts quietly. He should've known.**_

_**But Max deserves to sleep now, because she doesn't have much time…he stares up at the blank skies, and he feels a sudden pain…no! He promised Max!...he breathes in a few times…finally, he gives up. It is time for him. He can't do anything. He looks over slightly at Max, the girl he will love forever…and, ever so slowly, he closes his eyes.**_

**(tear tear) I'm sorry…that wasthe sneek peak…present time—Fang's POV. R&R and curse me, will you?**

**Fang: But…**

**Me: DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT!  
Fang: -grimaces- Sure?**


	5. Chapter 4: Finally Expiring

-sniffle- Thank you for the reviews and curses

**-sniffle- Thank you for the reviews and curses.  
No comments here. 'Cept there's a sneek peak + spoliler at the end of the chapter.  
R&R!**

_**Chapter 4- Finally Expiring**_

It's late now. Fang and Max have been flying for what has seemed hours now. They've stopped in a small cave, and Fang has noticed many times Max trying to hold back tears.  
For him.  
He hates it.  
He sits next to her and smiles. "What are you thinking?" he asks.  
She shakes her head. "Nothing," she replies in a broken voice.  
He sighs. Max doesn't deserve this pain because of him. She doesn't. Like she said back in the middle of nowhere—this was bound to happen sooner or later.  
"Fang?" Max whispers, startling him.  
He raises his eyebrow at her.  
"Don't die," she starts sobbing, and soon tears escape her eyes.  
He hugs her shoulders. "Not if I don't go with you," she finishes quietly.  
He froze. No—he can't let Max die for him.  
But, he can't worry her either, so he nods.  
She smiles at him. "Thanks," she says, and rests her head against his shoulder.  
They stay like that for quite a while—just enjoying their maybe last moments together, staring at the starless night sky.  
"We should go to sleep…" Fang starts, but stops at the face of horror Max has made. He snickers. "What? We can't stay up forever." That's right. They don't have forever anymore. They never actually did.  
She shakes her head. "Let's lie down, but…not sleep. Not yet," she tells him. Fang wonders if she's hiding something from him, but shrugs it off and lies down at the same time as her.  
A few moments pass, and Max turns to him.  
He turns to her, feeling her gaze, and smiles at her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Stay up, don't close your eyes," Max whispers to him.  
He nods. "I wouldn't anyway, as much as you want me too," he grins at her, trying to lighten up the mood. She smiles back at him wryly, and turns back to the sky.  
"Promise?" she whispers again.  
"Promise," he tells her.  
Max breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thanks…" she yawns, and closes her eyes. "Just resting the eyes," she tells him, and he smiles.  
A few moments later, she falls asleep. He snorts quietly. He should've known.  
But Max deserves to sleep right now, because she doesn't have much time. He feels a small tear escape his eye, but wipes it away quickly. Life without Max. Well, for a while. Will they go to heaven? Is there a heaven for them?  
He shakes his head. He doesn't care where he goes: as long as Max is there.  
He sighs, glances at Max, then stares up at the blank skies. Then he feels a sudden pain. He stifles a gasp—it's coming right from his heart…like if someone were stabbing him.  
God, is it possible he's dying now? No! He promised Max!  
He tries to dismiss the pain, with no luck. He breathes in a few times, punches his chest, bites his lips, and even looks at Max, who always seems to calm him.  
Nothing.  
Finally, he gives up. It is time for him. He can't do anything.  
He looks over slightly at Max, the girl he will love forever, wherever he goes to now.  
She is breathing evenly, unaware of what is happening right beside her. He takes a deep breath, and, ever so slowly, he closes his eyes.

**-in tears-**

**What now??**

**SPOILER: NOTHING IS EVER AS IT SEEMS! **

_**CHAPTER 5 SNEEK PEAK!**_

_**I couldn't breathe, I swear my heart was up 300 miles an hour now. Was Fang really dead? He had only a faint pulse…but he was alive, right?**_

_**I looked at him intently, and pushed him. "Fang," I repeated between hysterical sobs. Then—his chest rose higher. "FANG!" I cried…and he slowly opened his dark eyes. "Max?"**_

**GASP! Is Max dreaming? Or is it real? Huh. I dunno. Ideas, anyone?  
If you do, PM please! :)**

**R&R! And this next chappy is all I owe you, you know? Maha! More reviews! And I promise next WILL be longer :)**


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**Okay, I need help. I don't know whether to actually kill Fang, or not. Should I?  
And I also don't know what's coming up after this. Grr. This is what I hate about Chapter Stories.  
Anyway, I worte this for you guys to PLEASE give me ideas, just PM (Personal Message) me. If I use your ideas (and if I don't, for that matter), the chapter your idea comes out in (or the next one, if I didn't use yours) will be dedicated to you :)  
So help me? I'm sorry I haven't updated, but it's because of that thingy-magigy -.-**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you all! :)**


	7. Chapter 5: When the going gets tough

You people had me all giddy jumping up and down

**You people had me all giddy jumping up and down. And that's not usually how I roll. -.-**

'**You don't roll at all, Kiki,'**

**:P**

**Anwyay.**

**This chapter is cordially dedicated to 'Destiny', I love you girl, 'cause really, your idea is the one that had me itching this chapter! Remember, she gave me this idea!  
Thanks to all my reviewers, really. Never in a million years did I think I'd get so many :)**

**ILY all.**

**Enjoy! :**

**Oh, and I didn't want to make Max so OOC so…she IS really upset but doesn't show it too much, JIC you wanna know ;**

**Ah…yah, also, pretend the sneek peak didn't happen…ehehe…well, I got a new idea, so I took an unexpected turn! Jeez.**

**(P.S: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!)**

_**Chapter 5- When the going gets tough**_

What happened after that practically changed the way I looked at things.

The sun was no longer even halfway into the sky. The birds, my brothers, no longer chirped of happiness.

My wings no longer flew.

My eyes no longer were brown, my faith in life just simply…faded away.

Just as soon as I saw Fang laying unconscious on the floor, after stupid _moi _decided to fall asleep after all.

My first thought was every thought any fourteen year old mutant bird kid who just lost their best friend has: he was calmly asleep.

Then I noticed he wasn't twitching, like he usually does.

Then I noticed he wasn't breathing.

Then I noticed he had no pulse.

Then came the more obvious conclusion: Fang was dead.

First I was too stunned to even panic, mourn, anything.

But that only lasted for a second.

The next second, I was shaking Fang helplessly, repeating his name in shouts. No—Fang couldn't be dead. He just _couldn't_.

"Fang," I whispered for what seemed the last time, burying my head in his chest. Silent tears slid down my cheeks, and I let out a shaky breath.

Not Fang. God, no. Don't take him. If you are up there, please, please, please don't take him!

I don't know how long I stood there, but I think I my tears drifted me out into unconsciousness: Laying in Fang's chest.

**FANG'S POV**

It wasn't right. He could feel burning rage all over him—shouldn't he be dead?

He tried to move, tried to say something, but he couldn't. Did that mean he was dead?

Should he really be thinking if he was?

He wanted to do something, to scream—the pain was getting harder now—but he couldn't do anything. Not twitch, not talk, not sigh—not reach for Max.

What was going on?

"Fang," he heard. It was a deep voice, not Max's—no, it seemed to be…in his mind?

Was he developing a voice like Max?

"Fang," he heard again, louder. Was the person—crying? Their voice sounded shaky, broken…

"C-can you hear me?" the voice said.

_Yes,_ he wanted to say. Would they hear him?

"Fang! Oh, Fang! Thank God! You can—ah!" said a lighter voice, a…female? He heard a grunt and a cry…were they hitting her?

"How can he hear us?" another deep voice asked.

Now he was really confused.

"I don't know," he heard a sweet, girly voice. That was when he realized—Angel.

_Angel?_ He thought.

"Fang!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" someone asked, and he thought it was…Iggy?

"Fang, listen to us…" Angel said, now in a whisper. "You're alive, Fang,"

Huh?

"They captured us, too," Angel said, still whispering.

_What?! No!_

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "Nothing's happened to us. I've just…heard some things," she seemed to be stumbling over the last words.

Fang stayed mind-silent.

"Tell him about the power, Angel!" he heard the other female yell.

Power? He thought.

"Fang, that wasn't a real chemical," he heard Angel say. "Well…it was, just not the one they told you it was."

That sure helped.

He thought he heard someone chuckle, but he wasn't sure anymore.

"Fang," said Angel. "It was a chemical to develop a new power," she paused, as if waiting for him to be surprised.

He would be—but now he was completely numb.

"And, it will last twenty four hours for you to gain consciousness again," she added.

Greaaat.

What was his power? Most importantly—why could he hear them? Where were they?!  
"Don't worry," he heard Angel say again. "I'll find out your power. Now," she made her voice sweet. "Take care of Max, Fang. We'll see you soon."

It was strange, it was like a phone call. He heard a little inside _click_ as they ended the conversation.

After all this, he needed therapy.

_If_ it ended.

"Fang," he heard once again, but this time not in his head. And he would recognize that voice wherever.

Max.

Max, Max, Max! He was alive! He would see her again!

"Oh, Fang, no!" he heard. Max's voice was different though. It was more…soggy, dry…

"God, please don't take him!" she was muttering this…did she not notice.

"Take me, me, me, me…" no! No! Never!  
"Fang, no…" she whispered the last part, and her voice faded into heavy sobs.

After about fifteen minutes (he knew the time in seconds, for he was counting every one he was going through this agonizing pain) Max was no longer heard.

Was she asleep? Or did he leave him here?

He would find out tomorrow.

And the whitecoats would be dead.

This wasn't the end—neither for Max, or him.

**MAX'S POV**

I woke up a little later, dry tear stains down my cheeks. I drew in a heavy breath, and looked down at Fang.

Why hadn't all of this been a dream?

"Yo, Fang," I whispered, laughing a little. "Up and at 'em," my smile turned into a grimace as I turned away. I couldn't see Fang like this. He could not be dead.

He couldn't be. He was my life, my best friend, My right hand man. The person I trusted most in this damn hell of a world. Only he made every day just a tiny bit less worse, and now he made it even more. He left me alone, even after he promised he wouldn't. I shook my head and looked at his wrist, not too much though.

Surprise. The 'Tomorrow' was no longer there.

I shook my head slowly, pursing my lips and looking at the ceiling to keep from crying.

Why had I fallen asleep? Why had I been so stupid? Would this have happened differently if I was there for Fang?

I looked down at his face. It wasn't peaceful, not even after his…death.

"You can't stop worrying, can you?" I asked, my voice breaking. I looked down and traced a worry line across his forehead. "If you left.." I whispered, my voice still shaking. "At least leave peacefully, alright?" I said to him.

As if he could hear.

Suddenly, I thought I saw his fingers twitch.

What?

No, I couldn't have…right? I looked down at his finger. "Fang?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

The worry line in his forehead became more outlined. "Fang?" I called again. His finger twitched again.

Oh, God! He was alive! He had to be! His finger twitched, he just…had to!

"Fang!" I yelled, shaking him a little.

"Ow!" a rough voice came out, too stressed, too hurt…then I realized it came from Fang.

"F-Fang?" I asked, worried now that it was his spirit.

"Shut up," he murmured, and rolled onto his side.

I was confused for a second, but suddenly I pulled him off the floor and hugged him tight, tears sliding down my cheeks. "Fang! Oh, Fang! I thought you were…"

"Dead," he finished quietly, slowly putting his own arms around my waist.

I nodded into his shoulder, trying not to make too much noise.

"Max," he said, suddenly pulling away.

"No, Fang," I almost pleaded. I just got him back! From thinking he was dead, and he pulls away?!

He shook his head. "Max, we're not dying." He told me.

Well, it took a whole minute to reason this out.

To one point, it was true. The 'chemical' the whitecoats implanted…he should've been dead by now, right?

But on the other point, there was the fact that maybe it was defective? And only for him? What if I were to die, anyway?

I shook my head. "How?" I mouthed.

"I heard Angel and the others," he whispered.

Huh? Here, I was dumbfounded. "Er.." I managed.

"Angel told me that this chemical implanted in us wasn't really what they said, and I did pass out, only…" he hesitated for a second. "Only to gain a new power?"

Huh? "Huh?" I repeated my thought.

"I don't know, and, now's not the time," he said getting up and holding his hand out for me. I slowly took it—I mean, what if this was a dream, only?—and he gave me one of his rare, quick smiles, making me look down.

"We're going to find the others," he told me matter-of-factly. "And I'm going to kill the whitecoats for what they did," He tilted my chin up. "To me and to you," he whispered. I nodded.

"I'm glad your back," I whispered, looking from his eyes to his mouth repeatedly.

He chuckled. "I never left," he whispered back, and for a moment, I felt safe. I felt at home. Like nothing could happen to us.

Because to us, it was like the saying 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going,' was only a silly superstition. Because the tough didn't go anywhere without their right hand man.

And he was right here in front of me, still holding my chin up.

When he let go, reality came crashing back down on me.

This would never end, I realized, but that didn't matter for now. Fang wasn't dead, and the others weren't, either.

So the tough and her (also tough) right hand man, got going.

**A/N: Soo? Boring, right? Hey, at least I didn't kill Fang O.O lol :**

**Love you all. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6: Saving the flock

Chapter 6- Saving the flock

_**Chapter 6- Saving the flock**_

I stood out there quietly, really quiet. I glanced at Fang, who nodded. I drew in a breath and knocked on the door.

An old lady opened, with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello," she said, looking down at me. "May I help you?"

I stifled a groan, and nodded. "We, erm, we kind of need a phone book," I told her.

She looked confused for a moment, but smiled again. "Sure," she said. "Would you like to come in?"

"No," I refused quickly, and then tried my best to fake smile. "But thank you," I added.

She nodded and turned towards the house.

I felt Fang's quiet laughter from behind me, and I made an attempt to slap his hand, instead ending up slapping his thigh. He let out a low "ow" and I smiled innocently at him. He stepped forward, leaning in so close and quietly…

"Here you—oh, er, I'm sorry," said the old lady. I snapped out of it quickly and stepped towards her. "Oh, it's alright," I said, as I took the phonebook.

"Mind if we keep it?"

"Not at all," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," Fang said, knowing I wouldn't say it, and we walked back to an alley.

Once there, we sat down and looked through it.

"Why did we need this again?" Fang asked.

"Because," I answered, not looking up. "We need to see if Itex is really back."

I flipped the pages to where the advertisements were, and found the first one. "Handy Dandy Car Repair Center," I read aloud. I looked closely at it, not knowing if I would find what I was looking for…but I did.

"Fang," I said, and he looked to were I pointed. There, in what seemed to be the tiniest of letters, it read 'Engines Dendra (Itexicon2) Guaranteed'.

I snorted. "Itexicon 2?"

Fang shook his head. "Itex really is back, after all,"

"Which means we're still in danger," I added. He nodded.

"Well, that sucks," he said.

"No kidding." I took a deep breath and dared to look into his eyes.

I bet only I could ever see the sadness and slight fear going on inside him. His eyes mirrored all my emotions until they met mine. "What now?" he nouthed.

I leaned towards him and grabbed his hand. "It's gonna be okay, you know?" I said.

Wow, me comforting Fang. Dramatic role change.

He nodded, not tearing his eyes away from mine, and pulled me closer to him. "I'm just worried about the flock," he whispered. I nodded, resting my head in his shoulder. "Me, too," I whispered back.

I'm sure we looked like a couple to anyone who saw us then, but I could care less anymore. After that experience….that I never wanted to live again, I just wanted Fang close to me.

He stiffened for a moment, but then rested his head on mine. "Max," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered as quiet as him.

But his voice didn't come out. "Well, what a touching scene," a familiar voice said behind us.

We both stiffened. It couldn't be, it…weren't…

I turned around at the same time as Fang. "Iggy?! Angel?!" I yelled.

Angel smiled and ran over to me, as Iggy slapped high fives with Fang. (though, I knew Fang felt waaay more relief than that)

I hugged Angel tight, trying to fight tears all the way, but she was crying.

"Angel, oh, Angel, I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered to her ear.

Now I knew how Iggy could see what was going on. Angel must have sent him a mental image.

"Max! Max we have to save the others—" she started, when Fang said, "What?!"  
I pulled back and gave Fang a 'shut-up-and-let-her-talk' glare, and he nodded.

"Angel, sweetie, where—are—the others?" I managed.

She shook her head, still holding back tears.

"They couldn't escape," Iggy said quietly behind me. I turned to him, hesitantly left Angel hugging Fang and went over and gave Iggy a tight hug, which he returned just as tight.

A silent tear fell on my face, and I shook my head. "W-what happened?" I asked Iggy, and he sighed.

"Angel read in the stupid whitecoats minds escape routes, and she told all of us what we had to do to get out. But Nudge, Gazzy and Total…they didn't get out in time, they got messed up, when Angel told them to…dammit!" he said, and punched the wall of the alley. "Iggy!" I yelled, retreating his hand from the wall, now bleeding along with his own hand.

"It was confusing," Angel whispered in Fang's arms. "But Iggy had to follow me, so only he could get it right. The others…they're still there…and now they're gonna do really bad stuff Max." she looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine. "We promised we would get them out."

"And we will," I promised. "We will."

**X**

"No!" I yelled at Iggy and Fang. "No way! We have to get to the others! We can't…"

"Max," Fang interrupted. "We need the fuel. We need to sleep."

"In your dreams, and of that, you won't have any time soon!" I growled at both of them, with Angel sad little self by my side.

Fang's eyes flickered to Angel's tired face and back to mine.

"We. Need. To."

"No." I said, my voice fierce.

Iggy smirked. "The touching scene from last night did nothing to you guys?"

"Shut up, too, Iggy!" I yelled, feeling the hysteria raise in my chest.

"Max," I heard Angel next to me, and I turned toward her. Her face was…lifeless.

"I'm tired," she told me, totally making my decision.

"Fine," I breathed. I looked at Fang. "Find a cave or something. I'm not in a mood for searching."

He stifled a laugh, as opposed to Iggy who was chuckling to himself.

**X**

We settled in a damp, dark cave, Angel and Iggy immediately asleep.

"I miss caves," Iggy had said. "I'll take them a million times over the cages."

I flinched at the thought. What were they doing to the rest of my flock right now? I didn't want to cry, but I didn't seem to have any other choice. I let a tear roll down my cheek.

An arm wrapped across my shoulder. "We'll get to them," Fang reassured me, as I buried my face in his shoulders. Fang didn't flinch or anything, just comforted me.

"I'm scared," I admitted in a whisper. Only he could know that. I felt him nod. "It's natural," he whispered back. I nodded into his shoulder, wanting to stay there forever.

Too bad that couldn't last.

I looked up at his impassive face looking at the moon.

I smiled, and he turned to me, smiling back.

I cuddled more into him—I know, so not me—but like I said, it takes a near-death experience to open your eyes. "Fang?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"After this…promise we'll just relax? Not be on the run again? Just you and me…and the flock?" I asked him.

He grinned. "You finally see my side," he teased, and I just stared at his grinning face.

He nodded. "I promise," he whispered.

My chest relaxed, but I didn't look away from his face. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest moment.

"Max…" he whispered my name, leaning his head to mine.

My eyes blinked: and I looked down to his lips. They were getting closer…

Then he pressed his lips into mine.

And I liked it.

I, Maximum Ride, was finally kissing Fang—without running away.

It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, it was soft and sweet. He tilted his hed, but his lips were still gentle. I smiled through his lips and pulled away.

I noticed Fang's hesitant face, waiting for me to run away, but I didn't. I just smiled at him.

"Wow," I breathed.

He seemed confused, but then smiled and tightened his grip on me. "Yeah," he breathed back.

And we didn't even sleep or talk all night—just lay there in each other's arms.

**X**

Of course, the Hallmark moment ended that morning when we were back to saving the world. I looked over at Angel—her face was still lifeless, no color, eyes blank—and then to Iggy, who had more of a calm expression, a cheered one.

I dipped my wings down to were he was and touched his wings to mine lightly.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled. "I know we'll get them. I have this feeling we will."

I smiled slightly. "I hope your right," I said, looking straight ahead, concentrating on the blankness.

"I am, Max. Trust me, we'll get them out of there."

I nodded, then I remembered he couldn't see, so I agreed out loud and went next to Angel again.

It was about an hour until we found the right Itex building that, apparently, they had my flock in. I nodded and brethed out as we stood outside the front door.

"We have to break in there," I murmured to all of them.

"I'll distract anyone who gets in the way," Fang told me. "You guys go ahead and go."

"No." I said firmly, and he looked confused. "I'm not leaving you to fight on your own." I looked down to Angel. "Angel, you know the way, right, sweetie?"

She nodded.

"You and Iggy go help them escape. If you need help, both of you scream at the top of your lungs."

She smiled shortly, then grabbed Iggy's hand. "I can mind control the receptionist," she whispered. "But that's as far as I can get."

"If you manage to be sneaky, that's all you need," I soothed. She nodded and entered the building.

I turned back, not wanting to see if anything happened. I would just here them.

"So," Fang said almost inaudibly. I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He seemed as shock as I felt—where had that come from?—but it was acting on impulse, and, plus, we were sort of together now…right? **(A/N: Sorry, folks, but I needed to get on with that -.- lol) **

Then he smiled and kissed me back lightly, too, and took my hand.

That answered my question.

I tightened it every two minutes, waiting for a scream or a shout or a cry or something.

But what I didn't want to hear, I heard instead.

Me and Fang both stiffened and turned around slowly. There, were about twenty Erasers standing. I tightened Fang's grip even more. I didn't want to let go, but he squeezed it lightly, telling me I needed to. I sighed and let go reluctantly.

"We're going through this path again?" I told the Erasers, who all had, like, stone faces, though totally real.

"I'm sorry Max," I heard one of the Erasers say. I looked around, wanting to know which one had spoken.

Then I saw the one—It was the one in the very front, and he looked…well, the same as everyone.

"Do I know you?!" I growled, while Fang stood slightly in front of me, with an icy cold look on his face.

The Eraser merely nodded. "You didn't trust me," he whispered.

Pause. (Eraser)

Gasp. (Me)

Fist tightening. (Fang)

Sam.

"Sam?" I whispered. "You…I…you kissed me," I told him disgusted. He shook his head. "I wasn't like this before," he told me, his face becoming angrier now. "After you left, they found me. Said I was the closest to human contact," here he looked at Fang, obviously addressing him as 'not human' "to what you got. Then this happened." He was in a rage now.

"_You,_ are the reason I am like this! You are the reason I'm miserable, Maximum! And I'm here to destroy you for that!" he lowered his voice. "Whatever it takes."

I gaped. He wasn't the Sam I kissed about…a month ago! He was…another one. An Eraserfied one.

The noise Fang made almost sounded like a growl. "Back off, Sam," he said in a steel voice, pushing me back.

Sexist.

I didn't have time to think anymore.

Next second all I knew was that Sam launched himself to Fang, rolling him off balance, falling to the ground.

Sam growled. "Is she yours now, _Nick_?" He mocked, punching him sideways in the face.

"Yes, Sam," he said with the same tone as before. "_She's mine_!" he shouted, pushing Sam off him and giving him a round kick hard on the side of his neck.

I hesitantly looked over at the other Erasers, but they still had that impassive look over their face, like…like they wouldn't do anything willingly.

Then I looked back at Sam, attacking Fang…so unwillingly, it almost hurt to watch.

Help Fang? Look for Iggy and Angel?

Fang was still fighting furiously with Sam, and it was a pretty even fight.

Sam punched him hard on the stomach, causing his breath to leave out with an "_oof!_", but he reacted quickly, spinning a kick, planting it just above his thigh. As Sam bent down at the pain, Fang flew up a small distance and planted his foot hard on Sam's head, which made him fall on his knees.

But before Fang could take any more action, another Eraser—whom I had not seen myself—punched his back, causing Fang to lay on the floor.

"Fang!" I yelled, but something grabbed me from the back. I tried to turn around, earning me a slap on the face. But I managed to see from the corner of my eye that only those two Erasers had come to life—the others lay impassive.

What was going on?

Fang retorted with a back kick to the other Eraser, looking up to me.

"No!" he called, and I looked back, where an Eraser was losing altitude right above me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ease the pain—but the pain never came.

The pain never came—I was numb. Completely numb, and all I could hear was roaring, yelling, frantic noises around me.

**FANG'S POV**

Max just flopped to the floor and laid there, not even flinching as the Eraser fell on top of her. "Max!" he yelled, trying to shove past all the enormous Erasers who were  
coming suddenly to life, roaring. "Max!" he heard another voice call. He looked up—wrong idea, because he got kicked in the stomach, but not before he saw the whole flock escaping. He felt a rush of happiness, suddenly overtaken by agony. Max was still on the floor.

But he wasn't fighting alone now—the whole flock had joined him. He hurried and kicked Sam from the back, causing him to growl and look over at Fang. He tried to side punch him, but Fang ducked his hand, grabbing it and punching him instead hard below the belt.

Sam howled and fell to the ground, suddenly impassive again.

He didn't pay attention to this—he turned to find the flock holding steady, too, when suddenly, all the Erasers went impassive, too.

The whole flock looked confused, then there eyes settled on Max.

"Max!" Fang yelled, running towards her and pulling her against his chest, cradling her.

He couldn't even be happy Nudge, Gazzy and Total were back—Max was breathing faintly.

"Max," he whispered, and looked up to see Nudge and Angel on the verge of tears, along wit the rest.

"Iggy, what's wrong?! What can you get?!" he demanded as Iggy sat in front of him checking for a pulse.

Iggy froze.

"We have to get her to a hospital," he said. "Now."

**PHEW! THAT WAS 5 PAGES! I'm so proud of myself :)**

**How'd you like that?! Tehee, R&R? Please and Thank you!  
No sneek peak! That was long enough –wipes sweat off- lol :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Useless

Chapter 7: Useless

_**Chapter 7: Useless**_

I couldn't groan, couldn't twitch, couldn't…anything! I felt, felt…_useless_!

I tried to yell to someone to please tell me what was going on, given the fact that I could only hear: that was the only sense that still worked on me. I couldn't see, feel, smell...breath, yes, but I'd never know _what _I was breathing in.

I didn't hear one thing after the frantic yelling stopped. Did I fall asleep? I sure seemed to have, because when I could hear everything again, I was wide awake…but they didn't seem to know that.

"So what are you saying?" I heard someone growl.

"She's not waking up, boy," a more mature, calm voice said. "Not unless we do extreme testing on her…"

"You're not putting your filthy hands on her! We don't trust you, remember that?" the other voice kept growling.

Someone sighed. "It wouldn't be me, Fang," Fang? Fang! "They would be professional doctors, of course, and I'll pay,"

"You're not bribing us, Jeb," Fang snarled.

Jeb? Oh God.

"It's not bribing," Jeb snapped. "It's being reasonable! Do you want her to_ die_?!"

Pause.

Longer pause.

Silence.

_SLAM! _

I was going to have to get my sense back. At least to feel Fang's lips against mine again…

**FANG'S POV**

Max couldn't die. She couldn't.

She couldn't die. Was it her expiration date? Was Jeb making up the whole 'too hard a hit' excuse?

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Max couldn't die on him: not now.

He walked over to where the rest of the flock was waiting—they had already hugged and said their hellos—and sat down furiously.

Iggy, sensing he sat down now, sat next to him. "So," he said. "What's the verdict?"

"I'm going to kill Jeb," Fang said through clenched teeth. Iggy laughed once without humor.

"Apart from that," he said.

Fang sighed and shook his head. "Apparently, she's bad Ig." He whispered. "Real bad."

Iggy took in a breath; Fang knew he made sure the younger ones couldn't hear, but Angel was on the verge of crying.

"We need her," Iggy breathed. "You need her."

Fang nodded. "I don't even think she can hear us. According to Jeb, she's practically already dead." He winced at the last word before saying it.

Iggy drew in another breath. "She'll survive," he whispered to him. "You should know."

Fang gritted his teeth—he would love to believe that himself.

"How'd you guys contact me back there?" he asked suddenly. "When I thought I was dying?"

"Huh?" Iggy said, slightly confused, then he nodded. "Oh. That. Well…" he hesitated. "The same way Jeb communicates with Max," he shrugged it off.

"Excuse me?" Fang persisted. He needed to get his mind off the girl he loved—the dying girl he loved.

"Angel found out we can communicate, like…phones," Iggy explained. "Only, one line can only speak through thoughts, while the other can talk AND speak through mind. Limited phone calls." He snickered.

"Oh." Fang didn't push it, and he looked away.

"Go check on the others. I'm going to talk to Jeb," Fang said, tapping on the back of Iggy's hand twice. He nodded. "Sure," he said, walking away.

Fang sighed audibly and got up, not looking back.

He found Jeb the place he had left him at before slamming the door on him.

"Okay, Jeb," Fang said, almost whispering to hide the breaking in his voice. "Talk." He demanded.

Jeb talked without tearing his eyes away from Max. "Itex did this," he said. "And the whitecoats that captured you and Max. They had your escape, your feelings, you coming to rescue the others…it was all planned."

Fang drew in a breath, trying to look bored.

But—what the heak? How? How would they know all of that?!

"Continue," Fang ordered.

Jeb sighed. "But they didn't count on you being so strong, Fang." He admitted. "They wanted you to…die, in the process of giving you the new power."

Fang remembered about a few days ago—what the female whitecoat had told him:

"_It seems you're strong…stronger than you're supposed to be…hm…"_

Did that have anything to do with this?

"But you survived, and, because of that—Max was supposed to, as well."

Whoa.

"Fang," Jeb spoke slowly. "Max was created to save the world. You were created to be with Max. You Fang—are Max's heart."

**I know! Short, and cliffie!  
but I really have to go and I wanted to finish this before! R&R!**


	10. Author's Note 2

Author's note

_**Author's note!**_

**Quickly now. I'm so sorry I haven't updated as quickly as before, but I'm out of internet. I got some signal, and I don't know how long it will last. Hopefully enough to finish the next chapter? Cross your fingers folks.  
Thank you SO much for the reviews. I always smile and feel like cheering when I see a new one :P  
So keep checking in guys, because I WILL KEEP UPDATING, no matter what ;)  
Fly on ;)**

**-kiki**


	11. Chapter 8: No Words

Chapter 8: No words

_**Chapter 8: No words**_

_Inspired by: We roll along- The Maine (recommended)_

Whoa. Did not see that one coming. Out of everything I've seen coming in this life, using as example seeing Erasers, Flyboys, GoBots, not ONCE it occurred to me that I was connected to Fang in such way.

The weird part was, I was only thinking of how disgusting that would be. How where we connected? Was there, like, an invisible vein stretching between us? Were we the new eight wonder of the world? "Flying Mutant Bird Kids Have Invisible Veins Joining Them! Extra! Extra!" Story of my life.

All I heard after that was another SLAM!, but this time I'm sure it was Jeb. Because I could hear Fang's quiet but exasperated breathing close to me. I wanted to hold his hand and ask what the hell Jeb meant, but I couldn't. And he thought I couldn't hear him.

If I could only twitch, so very delicately, he would notice it, and he would have talked to me. But, for then, he thought nothing of my useless body.

Which only got me even more mad, not to mention.

"Max," I heard Fang's breath over me. No, I didn't feel it, but I _heard _it. How? Ask a person who's been in a coma! **(A/N: I know how it feels, and it's weird, but true)**

He was very close, I could tell from where his voice was. Was he kissing me? I hoped. Not that it would do anything, because I wouldn't be able to feel it.

That's when it occurred to me. Pressure.

Like before! What seemed decades ago, back at the lab they injected the chemical, I could hear everything, feel everything perfectly…would it be the same there? I needed to know. I needed a shot.

Now the million dollar question—how?

**Fang's POV**

Fang sighed as he stared at Max's intense face. She seemed so peaceful, so unaware of what was going on. He shook his head and parted away.

He didn't want to think of what Jeb had said just a minute ago. Not only did he leave angrily so unexpectedly, but it was impossible. No way could he Max's heart—could he?

He stood up and punched the wall hard, making his knuckles bleed. He didn't care. He needed to find out if Max could hear him. He needed to know if she was okay. Most importantly, he needed to end this chaos. Once and for all.

But what to do of it? Without Max, he felt…disconnected. Like life was only a trial, it wasn't real. Everything around him was fake. He needed Max.

Memories splashed through him, so many…they're first "kiss", when Max kissed him so unexpectedly when he was dying…then back at the beach, when he decided to kiss her…then at the dock, the kiss so deep, it seemed so unlike them…

He shook his head, and then he noticed his knuckles were pounding. He rolled his eyes in frustration, and started heading for the door.

Then he heard a groan.

**I know, I know, short, but hey! Internet signal stayed over night (night?)! So don't worry, I'm putting the next chapter up as well to make it up to you, so you're not waiting long, just switch o the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 9: Joining The Pieces

Chapter 9: Joining the pieces

_**Chapter 9: Joining the pieces**_

**Fang's POV**

He heard a groan. He could swear. Max groaned. He wasn't crazy.

"We're sorry, Fang," one of the doctors, who seemed very annoyingly young and inexperienced, said. "She seems to make no movements. She couldn't have—"

"She did!" Fang exclaimed, outraged. "I heard her! I know she's trying to say something!"

All the doctors looked at Fang with sorry expressions. "It's no use, Fang. She can't understand anything." The young, annoying doctor said.

"Maybe you need to rest. It's midnight, after all." The only female doctor said.

"I'm not leaving her." Fang said in a cold, icy tone. The doctors sighed and nodded, leaving the room.

Once the door was closed behind him, he made his way over to Max and stroked her hair. "I know you can hear me, Max," he whispered. "Hang in there, Max. I'll find out what you need."

He kissed her forehead, and promised himself he'll join the pieces right then.

**Max's POV**

I groaned? Was it of frustration? I…groaned! Yes! And Fang heard me! He knew I wanted something!

But…wait, I didn't groan…I couldn't groan…what…well, maybe…

That's how much Fang knew me. Fang, Fang, Fang.

"I'm not leaving her." Fang said in that shut-the-hell-up tone he has. No, he would never leave me. I was so grateful for that.

I heard the door click, and I heard Fang's quiet footsteps getting closer to me. "I know you can hear me, Max," he said quietly. I wanted to cheer. He knew. "Hang in there, Max. I'll find out what you need."

I suddenly felt…guilt? Guilt and…passion, love, sadness, determination, so many emotions overwhelming me…

So many emotions, I felt everything for only a second.

I couldn't talk yet, make movements, but with all that emotion, which obviously didn't belong to me, made me feel the one thing I wished for.

I felt Fang's lips press against my forehead.

What did that mean?

**Fang's POV**

Fang ran down the hall towards the flock.

"Fang!" Nudge exclaimed, as the whole flock surrounded him. "I believe you, Fang," Angel whispered. Fang smiled slightly and stroked her hair.

"You really think Max groaned?" Iggy asked. Fang scowled. "I know Max groaned. She wants something. I just…don't know what."

The flock nodded, and even Total seemed to bob his small head.

"I bet you could hear her, Angel, if she really groaned," Total muttered to Angel.

Angel's eyes widened. "I could try!" she told Fang.

Fang paused for a moment. Would Angel be able to hear Max? Was it really worth a shot?

"Okay," Fang agreed, and the flock all grinned. "Let's go."

They all hurried to Max's room, and Angel got close to her slowly. "Max?" she whispered.

Her brows furrowed, as if she was concentrating really hard on something.

Seconds ticked by, and Fang felt as if he was about to explode. Then he heard he groan again.

"There!" Fang exclaimed suddenly. "Did you hear that? The groan!"

Everyone turned to him, eyes widened. Seconds seemed hours.

"I didn't hear anything," Gazzy finally said.

Fang turned to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Me either…" Iggy and Nudge said at the same time. Fang turned to Angel and she shook her head sadly. "And I can't hear her, either," she added in a whisper.

Even Total didn't hear.

What was wrong with him?

"But it was perfectly clear," he said mostly to himself. "How could…why…"

"I think you have discovered your new power finally," Jeb said, entering the room.

Fang turned to him and scowled. "What the hell are you saying?"

Jeb sat down next to Nudge, and Nudge reflexively stood up and leaned against Iggy.

"I think it's time to put the pieces together, is it not?" Jeb asked, only looking at Fang. "We need to talk…alone."

Fang shook his head. "Whatever you have to say, I'm sure they can hear."

Jeb looked around, then sighed reluctantly. "Okay, let's see. The chemical, equaled new power. You're Max's heart. Can you feel her pain?"

Fang shook his head. "She can feel your, though, Fang."

Fang wasn't following any of this.

"Your heart is yours, but it's Max's also. Max is connected to your heart, but you aren't connected to hers. And the groan, Fang…"

Jeb looked at Max then at Faang again. "Your new power. You can feel people's emotions…by sounds."

"I don't get it," Nudge said, then quickly shut her mouth.

"You don't need to. That's all I can say. I have to get back," Jeb said, getting up. "But, Fang, think about it." He whispered, and left the room.

He then heard muttering.

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Max," he said, and the muttering stopped. "Listen to me, Max, if you can hear me, think. Loudly. Don't block yourself." The rest of the flock stared.

_I…_

Fang froze.

"Max?" he reapeated.

_L..yo.._

"Your close, Max! I can hear you!"  
"I can, too." Angel whispered, and Fang turned to her. "She's saying she loves you."

**Ugh. This chapter was boring, right? But next chapter I promise will be interesting!  
Oh, and, er, this is the third to last chapter guys. It's almost over :(  
No worries, though! I'm starting a new one afterwards! So get ready, and R&R!**


	13. Chapter 10: Awoken

Chapter 10- Awoken

_**Chapter 10- Awoken**_

_**3 Months Later**_

Numb. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Feel anything anymore. Everything was gone. No seeing. No believing. No _hope._ I couldn't think; couldn't do anything. I was zoned out, disconnected. Not one light shone. Not one word of reassurance, if any, heard. Alone.

**Fang's POV**

Pain. He didn't care about anything anymore. Feel anything anymore. Everything was gone. No care. No believing. No _hope._ He couldn't think; couldn't do anything without Max. It was as if he was zoned out, disconnected. Not one light shone. Not one glimmer of hope offered to stay. Alone.

**Angel's POV**

Angel was sitting next to Max, holding her hand. Fang hadn't eaten, even blinked the past three months Max had been in a coma. She couldn't believe this was true. She didn't hear anything from Max anymore after the 'I love Fang incident'. She sighed and shook her head—what was love?

She imagined it was what Fang had—well, _used _to have—in his eyes when he looked at Max. But he never replied to her thought. Could that be the reason Max didn't move, or think anymore? Was she hurt that Fang didn't admit his love to Max, when she clearly and hesitantly did? It didn't matter. She couldn't hear Max anymore. She missed her voice. Her laugh, her hug. She couldn't believe Max could die anytime soon. Could she? Or would she die when Fang did?

God, she didn't know what to believe.

"Max?" she asked, laying her head on her weak shoulder. "Fang loves you, too, you know that? I'm sure he does. He was just in shock. Can you hear me, Max? I hope you can. It's like Fang's in a coma, too. He needs you." A tear escaped her tired eye. "I need you," she finished in a whisper, before closing her eyes.

**Max's POV**

Adrenaline.

Adrenaline rushing.

Adrenaline rushing through.

Adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I felt it. I was getting stronger, my heart was beating faster. I could feel! I could hear! I could…see?

At first I only saw white. It was kind of foggy, then everything slowly cleared. I looke around, and my head bumped into something hard. "Ow!" I whispered, and I looked closely.

_Angel._

"A-Angel?" I whispered, and her eyes flew open in a second. "Max?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Her head tilted to the side. "Is it a dream again?" she asked.

A dream? Could this be a dream. I shook my head, though it took some effort. "I—I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

I asked her, Her head tilted to the other side. "Huh," she said and looked around. It can't be…it all looks too the same…and I _feel_ awake." She frowned. "Maybe _you're _dreaming, and I'm just reading your mind?" she shook her head. "But I can't hear you anymore…well, I can now, but…"

Her frown cleared, and her eyes widened. "Max!" she cried, wrapping her small arms around me, tears in her eyes. "You're awake! Ah!"

I smiled and hugged her back weakly, very excited myself, but I couldn't show it very well. Too tired. "I guess I am," I croaked, not being able to speak loudly.

She suddenly pulled away. "I have to go tell the others!" she yelled, wiping her sleeve across her eyes. She ran out of the room after that.

I sighed, then took a deep breath.

Ew. I was glad I couldn't know what I was breathing for so long. This place smelled too much like the School.

I looked around, and shivered. I was thankful I couldn't see, either. I just awoke, and I couldn't _wait_ to get out of that place.

The door practically slammed open, and I saw Nudge standing there, eyes wide in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Max!" she squealed, and ran over to hug me tight. "I missed you! Oh, God, I missed you so SO much, Max. We all did. We all missed you." I smiled weakly. "I missed you, too, kiddo." I croaked, my voice still not healed. She oulled away, tears still in her eyes.

I saw Gazzy and Iggy run inside the room, and Iggy asked the Gasman, "Is it true? She awake?" he asked, and Gazzy nodded, then, realizing that Iggy couldn't know, he whispered, "Yeah!" and ran over to me to hug me, too.

"Whoa, slow down, it hurts!" I told him, laughing…well, choking… something.

"I missed you, Max!" Gazzy yelled, and I smiled. "I missed all of you so, _so_ much. I could hear you for a while, but then…I don't know," I finished. And Gazzy pulled away. "That's weird." He said. I nodded. "Very," I agreed.

Iggy came over and looked my general direction hesitantly. I rolled my eye. "Just hug me, you idiot." He smiled and bent down, giving me a tight hug. "I missed you, boss." I laughed weakly. "You can't live without me, can you?" Iggy snorted, then smiled. "Actually, no, I can't."

I grinned. "She's grinning, Ig," Nudge told him and he smiled.

Then came the oh so familiar footsteps from the door. I looked over and smiled, despite the devastation I felt. "Fang," I whispered.

He wasn't crying. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't jumping up and down.

But his eyes—his eyes were so full of love. Sadness, happiness, relief—but mostly love.

He walked quietly over to me and stared into my eyes.

I stared straight back, and after a long moment, he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled after he pulled away. "I missed that," I admitted, and he gave me his lopsided smile, which, even in that room, lightened up my day.

"I did, too," he told me.

Nudge squealed. "You missed so much Max! We're sleeping here, because, you know, everyone knows about us now, so the doctors were nice and gave us a room where we sleep in beds! Oh, Dr. Martinez and Ella came by to visit! Jeb, well, he was here. He had to be. Apparently, the whitecoats who captured you are still after you, tracking you, so he's keeping an eye open. The other one's close, 'cause, boy, he has this scar, and it must hurt, but he refuses to tell us what happened."

And she continued telling me everything, but no one shut her up. Everyone silently agreed I needed to catch up, and I missed Nudge's chatter.

In the end, I ended up knowing what they played while here, what Angel tried to do to hear my mind, how Iggy and Gazzy figured out a new bomb to make, and how Fang couldn't live without me.

That made him blush.

I smiled at him as the day was ending, the doctors had already came by and said I could leave within a day, and the flock was off to the room they were sleeping in.

"So you can't live without the incredible Maximum Ride, huh?" I teased, but he didn't smile. Instead, he stared into my eyes. "No, I can't," he whispered, and I sighed.

"I can't live without you, Max," he admitted, stroking my hair. "I…" he started hesitantly, looking away for a moment, then looked at me again. "I love you, Max. You can't leave me alone again, okay?" he finally smiled, and I couldn't help smile back, because I had these feeling inside me that couldn't help but do it. "After all, I _am_ your heart," he teased, and I laughed shakily. "I guess you are."

I looked around. "So the pieces are finally together, huh?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Those whitecoats won't get near us again." He promised, still looking at me. "And my new gift…still confusing, but I kind of like it," he said, smiling again. I raised my eyebrows. "How so?" I asked, and his smile widened.

"I can hear a heart fluttering," he whispered close to my face. "It's like a humming bird. I know what you're feeling just by that noise,"

I looked away, embarrassed. "Shut up," I told him, my voice sill hoarse, and he chuckled.

"Hey, I like it," he told me, grabbing my face and making me look at him. "I love it." He whispered, before pressing his lips softly to mine.

I smiled. "And I love _you_," I said, and he grinned. "Why, thank you," he teased, and I laughed again.

He held my hand the whole night, even after the light was out. I didn't need anything—he was her with me. I needed him.

Everything was fine.

For that night, at least.

**Next chapter will be the second to last, nvm. Then will be the last. God, I've never ended a story before. I wonder how I should do it?**

**Lol, oh well. Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 11: I knew there was something

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Some stupid, jealous person reported one of my stories, and Fanfiction administration deleted it, AND for bided me to update for, like, four days. I'm sorry. Just for that shit, I'm giving you the last two chapters today.

It's been an honor writing for you guys. But don't worry. I still have two stories In-Progress. "Secrets Through Time" and "Wings and Immortals". Check them out.

:')

* * *

_**Chapter 11- I knew there was something weird about me**_

The next day I was all patched up and ready to go.

Hey, you can't blame me, the doctors thought I was perfectly fine!

No, I didn't threaten them.

I only told them if they didn't, Fang would kick their butts.

So, technically I threatened them for Fang.

Anyway.

Once we were out of the hospital, the first thing I wanted to do was get something (that was not from the hospital) to eat.

Fang, even before I said anything, said, "So you wanna go eat something or what?"

I grinned at him, and, surprisingly, he grinned right back, lighting up my day.

"Oh, yes, Max! The cafeteria food tasted real bad here," Nudge told me. I nodded. "We'll find a fast food restaurant. I need a _real_ burger," I said. Gazzy, Angel and Total chuckled.

"We do, too, but Fang wouldn't let us out of the hospital unless he came with us. But he wouldn't leave you," Gazzy said. I smiled at Fang, who smiled slightly in return.

Angel was holding my hand and smiling at me. I looked down and patted her hair. "Where do you wanna go sweetie?" I asked her. She grinned.

"I don't care. I'll go wherever you want to," She told me.

I laughed. "Alright, we'll just have to find the closest restaurant," I announced, and they all agreed.

As we walked, Angel was still taking one of my hands, but she was busy talking to Nudge, and Iggy and Gazzy were murmuring quietly.

"So," I said casually to Fang, as he turned towards me. "How are you?"

He raise his eyebrows. "Me?" he asked, mocking horror. I laughed. "Yeah, _you_,"

Fang glanced around the whole flock, then, he lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled as he pulled back. "That bad?" he chuckled. "Actually, I'm glad you're up and at 'em," he told me, looking back forward.

I smiled to myself and looked back too.

**XX**

"This is really good," Angel said between bites, and I grinned. "Isn't it?" I told her. She nodded and went back to her conversation with Nudge.

I had already finished, along with Fang and Iggy, but the little ones (including Total) were savoring every bite.

I sighed and laid my head on my chair.

"Iggy and Gazzy are planning something," I quiet voice murmured in my ear. I grinned. "I don't care," I told him. "I miss their planning."

I heard him stifle a laugh, and I turned toward him, just staring at him. God, he was so peaceful. So amazing. I went down into his eyes, just melting there. Resting. He made everything worthwhile.

Fang chuckled. "I hear that heart again," he whispered, and I felt my face heat up as I turned around.

I felt something grab hold of my hand, and I turned toward it and smiled. Fang.

I looked up at him and he grinned. I grinned back.

A girl can't help it.

**XX**

"Where are we going now, Max?" Angel asked me as we flew north. I smiled at her. "My mom's house," I announced, and she and Nudge cheered.

I saw Iggy blush slightly, and Gazzy made no movement at all.

Along with Fang, but I wasn't surprised.

"Alright guys, you all set?" I asked suddenly, though I didn't want to.

"Set for what?" Angel asked, obviously not reading that thought before me saying it.

I wanted to say "I don't know" but instead; "Fly quicker than we ever do!"  
And…

_Zoom._

It all happened too fast after that.

Everyone was keeping up with me, flying about 200 miles an hour with shocked faces. I was used to it, but, how did they catch up with me?!  
"Watch out!" Fang called, and I turned to see I almost hit a tree.

"What's going on?!" I called to no one in particular.

"I think it's a new—" Iggy got cut off by a screaming Nudge.

"Nudge!" I yelled, as she ducked a branch. "Everyone!" I yelled, the wind roaring so loudly in our ears they probably didn't hear me too well. "Everyone! _Out of the trees_! Get out of the trees!"

They all agreed and, hesitantly, reached upward.

I won't mention that we almost freaking killed ourselves in the process.

Once airborne, I yelled, "How can we stop this?" as we were still flying incredibly fast straight forward.

"Think! Think, concentrate…stop it!" Iggy called to me, and I barely nodded.

I closed my eyes tight and concentrated on slowing down.

Only slowing down.

God, were we slowing down?

"Yes!" Angel called, obviously reading my thoughts. "Think more, Max!"

I thought harder. And harder. Until, finally, we were back to our normal speed.

"Downward!" I yelled to the flock, and they didn't have to argue.

We went down, and everyone was panting.

"That was awesome!" Total cried, shaking his baby wings.

"No, it wasn't," I snapped, then looked helplessly at the rest of my flock. "What happened?" I asked them.

They shook their heads.

"You…like, gave us your power or something," Iggy told me, and I gaped.

"Great," I muttered. "Just another responsibility."

Fang laughed. "Not really, just another gift," he said and I sighed.

Here's the deal: I could send people my gifts, if I had them. I could also send people the gift of sending gifts: I just had to control it.

After that lovely scene, we went back to the air and towards my mother's house.

"Max!" Angel cried, and I looked at her, and gasped.

"Out of the way, guys!" I yelled, reaching for Angel and tugging her up.

And airplane was about to hit us.

And it was following us.

God forbid we didn't have flying machines follow us through the sky, right?

* * *

-sigh-

Next chapter updated :'(

I know it was a boring story, and had really no plot, but I loved writing it. It's the first story I finish.

Last chapter next.


	15. Chapter 12: I have nothing if not an

-tear-

Well, this is it guys. The last chapter. I'm sorry if the ending isn't what you planned, but, hey, maybe a sequel?

Maybe. First, I'll finish my other two stories.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

Review, please.

And they all might be OOC here, but, let's face it, it's been throughout the whole story :P

* * *

_**Chapter 12- I have nothing if not an alternative ending**_

"What do they _want_?" I complained, as we tried to fly out of the airplane's reach.

"I don't know," Fang called. "But I see people inside. Whitecoats."

I groaned. "Awesome. Just awesome."

"Max! They're catching up to us!" Nudge shrieked. I frowned in concentration.

"I hope you guys are ready for another fast flight?" I asked, and, before they could answer, I sent them my gift.

No more details from that, apart that, we almost killed ourselves in the process.

Again.

Finally after what seemed an hour, we were out of the airplane's reach.

"Maybe hey should've thought of something smaller and faster," I muttered, and my flock laughed.

"I think that was fast enough, by the sound of it," Iggy called, and I grinned.

"And by the look of it, too," I teased, and he smiled/scowled.

"Okay, gang, off to mom's!"

"Max," was, of course, my mom's greeting, with tears in her eyes, she hugged me tight.

"Oh, God, I've been so worried! You never called," she spluttered, and I laughed shakily. "It's hard to find a phone when you're on the run," I joked, but she only held me tight,

"I'm glad you're okay, nevertheless," she told me, and I frowned, pulling away.

"Not exactly okay," I told her. "We'll never be 'okay', per say, I mean, we just had a plane full of whitecoats follow us, and…"  
"Oh, my!" she said, her eyes wide. "I wonder what that was about?"

I shrugged. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later, won't we? In the meantime, my stomach is practically crying 'cookies!'." I smiled sheepishly at her and she smiled.

After greeting every one else, she went inside (Ella was still in school) and started baking cookies.

I was about to go help her, when gentle arms wrapped around my waist.

I Smiled and overlapped my hand on top of Fang's. "What's that for?" I whispered, laying my head in his shoulder.

He kissed my cheek. "For being you."

I chuckled. "What else could I be, then?"

Fang smiled. "Mine."

I grinned and kissed him on the lips. "I already am," I reminded him. "I think I always was, remember? You're my heart," I laughed.

He grinned. "Oh, yeah…hmm…" he smiled and got two inches away from me. "There's that dang heart again."

I sighed. "It's beating because of you, literally and hypothetically."

He kissed me, gently, then titled his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as her pulled me closer.

"We" I said between kisses. "Are…going…to…scare…the…kids," though he kept kissing me passionately.

I finally pulled away, gasping for air. "We really are," I said almost inaudibly.

"Awww," we heard behind us, and we whirled to fins everyone, flock and mother, smiling dopily at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Privacy?" they all frowned and turned, and Fang chuckled.

"They'll just have to get used to that, I don't think I'll give you up that easily," he told me.

I smiled. "Let's see who has the last word about that," I said,

And kissed him, not for the last time, again.

* * *

And that's it. I know, short, but I think I will do a sequel after all. What happened with Sam? Why were those whitecoats following the flock? Did Ella ever come back home from school? –GASP-

And will Fax keep up there relationship?

Find out in:

_Maximum Ride: Lightning Strikes_


End file.
